You made me realise
by hollie-x
Summary: A poem - Ste's letter to Brendan. Random rhyming fic...


**Something new to try. I like fics, I like poems. Why not merge the two?**

**Bored again, so this happened.**

**Ste's letter to Brendan in rhyming form.**

* * *

It's been far too many days now,

Too many days since I saw your face,

Since the last time that I touched you,

And made love back at our place.

* * *

I think about you forever,

You are always in my brain,

I still cry myself to sleep every night,

Thinking of all our pain.

* * *

I just want to see you Brendan,

I just want to feel your lips,

I just want one more moment,

Feeling the movement of your hips.

* * *

I think about you being somewhere

That you shouldn't even be,

That disgusting, tiny, rotten cell,

You should be back at home with me.

* * *

I'm begging you Brendan just tell them!

Tell them what that vile man did for years,

How he forced you to hide that horrible secret,

How he made you leak millions of tears.

* * *

They may seen it weren't your fault,

If was of course self defence,

They'd let you off, we can continue us,

They'd do all of that if they had sense.

* * *

I cherish our memories always,

Dublin is always high on the list,

That's when we properly started,

That's when we pubicly kissed.

* * *

I remember us running,

All the way back to the B n B,

No more waiting,

You just wanted me.

* * *

You opened the door,

And flew me onto the sheets,

Removed all of my clothes,

Listened to my heart beats.

* * *

You'd snogged me, so full, so deep,

Touched me at every part,

Promised me this was it now,

I belonged in your heart.

* * *

Everything was amazing from that moment,

Until that hair-swishing prick came along,

But I loved our relationship Brendan,

Even if it didn't last that long.

* * *

You said I changed your life though,

That love - I taught you how to show,

I'll never stop remembering you,

And that - I want you to know.

* * *

I just want to visit you,

I just want to have a chat,

I don't even care what about anymore,

You're just being a twat.

* * *

Why won't you see me?!

You say that I'm important but I'm obviously not,

If I meant anything to you,

You'd see I'm just sitting here ready to rot.

* * *

The flat's a mess, it needs your touch,

I need you and your OCD skills,

I need you to force me to stop living in squalor,

To stop dealing and taking pills.

* * *

My life is over Bren,

It was over when I left you that day,

When the police forced me away from your bed,

I had so much more to say.

* * *

You made me realise who I was,

You made me realise I weren't straight,

You made me be who I truly am,

You made me realise we were fate.

* * *

You made me realise that I'm sassy,

You made me be myself, that's true,

You made me realise people can change,

You made me realise that I love you.

* * *

I'm sorry for everything baby,

I'm sorry for marrying Doug,

I'm sorry for not trusting you,

I'm sorry for acting like a mug.

* * *

I'm sorry for not believeing you,

When I thought you'd murdered Rae,

I'm sorry for thinking you'd be capable of that,

And I hate myself over it each day.

* * *

I'm sorry for not realising about Seamus,

I'm sorry for comparing you to that prick,

You're nothing like him though gorgeous,

Everything he did was fucking sick.

* * *

You call yourself a monster,

You just look out for the pepole you care about, Bren,

You do what you have to do,

A big heart, full of love is what I love in men.

* * *

I hope you realise Mr Brady,

That no-body will ever come near,

You're trying to make me move on,

But I never will out of fear.

* * *

I have dreams you know,

Of which in them you appear,

You smile infecting mine as always,

And then that's when I release a tear.

* * *

Cos I realise now, you ain't ever getting out,

You won't let me appeal,

I'm meant to be your boyfriend,

And I thought we had a deal.

* * *

When you hurt, I hurt,

And you literally are my life,

I love you so much, even when we fight,

And you're like my fucking wife.

* * *

The other day I went to your office,

The one just in the club,

The one where we'd slept together,

And I may have gave you a rub.

* * *

Everyone thought we were just sex,

But we was deffo more than a fuck,

To fall in love with my drunken snog,

Well, God obviously wanted to give me luck.

* * *

So here we are, it seems this is it,

I've written to you loads, not once have you replied,

It's like I'm mourning my boyfriend

The one who hasn't fucking died.

* * *

It's weird how I feel,

Cos like I don't even know how to explain,

Basically my life has changed for the worse,

And I'll never be the same Ste again,

* * *

People keep telling me to stop what I'm doing,

That I'll end up in jail,

But that's the thing - I just want to join you in prison,

And I don't want that to fail.

* * *

I just want to be there with you,

I don't even care that it'll be a tiny room,

It can be a cleaning cupboard for all I care,

With a dustpan, brush and broom.

* * *

I debated killing Kevin you know,

I beat him up proper great,

Knocked him out cold, I did,

The kid looked a fucking state.

* * *

Brendan this is stupid,

I'll never go to prison will I?

Why do you not understand that I need you?

All I do is fucking cry.

* * *

Please just let me visit,

There's things I need to tell you face to face,

Brendan I still want you here by my side,

I know our relationship wasn't a waste.

* * *

**Review? xx**


End file.
